eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sata salamaa
|year = 1987|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 15th|points = 32|previous = Never the End|next = Nauravat silmät muistetaan}} Sata salamaa was the Finnish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Vicky Rosti and the group Boulevard. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman telling her lover that, regardless of the adversity (the "hundred lightnings" of the title) they face in their love, "There's a thousand worlds out there, and one of them is ours" - in other words, they will triumph in the end. Rosti also recorded the song in English, then under the title "Fire Night". It was performed 18th on the night following Cyprus and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 32 points. Lyrics |-| Original= Pimenee valkeat maat, laulupuut vaikenevat Katujen lapset piiloutuu, kun rajuilma nousee Pelätään pelkomme pois, mikään ei viedä mua vois Kun rakkaus kiinni painautuu ja sydän lämpenee Vaik sata salamaa iskee tulta ja koko elämä räjähtää Ei rakkautta voi riistää multa, toivo jäljelle jää Kun sata aurinkoo meille paistaa Ja laiva valmis on nousemaan Minä turvaan vien tämän rakkauden Ja me löydämme uuden maan Lähelläs lämpösi saan unelma uupuvan maan Viimeinen haave viimalta yön meille suojan antaa Totuuden toivossas nään liekin luot kuiskaten tään Vain rakkaus meidät perille vie se meidät pelastaa Vaik sata salamaa iskee tulta ja koko elämä räjähtää Ei rakkautta voi riistää multa, toivo jäljelle jää Kun sata aurinkoo meille paistaa Ja laiva valmis on nousemaan Minä turvaan vien tämän rakkauden Ja me löydämme uuden maan On tuolla tuhannet maailmat ja yksi niistä meidän on Vaik sata salamaa iskee tulta ja koko elämä räjähtää Minä turvaan vien tämän rakkauden Ja me löydämme uuden maan Minä turvaan vien tämän rakkauden Vaihdan maan maahan valkeaan |-| English Translation= The white lands are getting darker, singing trees go silent Children of the streets go into hiding when a storm is rising Let's fear our fears away, nothing could take me away When love sticks tightly to you and the heart gets warmer Though a hundred lightnings strike fire, and all of life explodes Nobody can take love away from me, there's always hope When a hundred suns shine on us And a ship is ready to depart I will take our love to a safe place And we'll find a new land I feel tenderness beside you, a dream of an exhausted land The last dream gives us shelter from the wind of the night I see the truth in your hope, you create a flame by whispering Only love will take us there, it saves us Though a hundred lightnings strike fire, and all of life explodes Nobody can take love away from me, there's always hope When a hundred suns shine on us And a ship is ready to depart I will take our love to a safe place And we'll find a new land There's a thousand worlds out there, and one of them is ours Though a hundred lightnings strike fire, and all of life explodes I will take our love to a safe place And we'll find a new land I will take our love to a safe place I will change this land to another white land Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Finland Category:20th Century Eurovision